


the old switcheroo

by bokutoma



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Desk Sex, Domestic, Humorous Ending, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Top My Unit | Byleth, byleth is a brat, it gets better hehe, love in the form of sexual exploration, manuela has had enough, seteth is having a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoma/pseuds/bokutoma
Summary: seteth really just wants to get some damn work done. byleth has other ideas
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	the old switcheroo

**Author's Note:**

> this is a commission for andi! :)

Okay, so it would probably be fair to say that Seteth was not the most physically affectionate partner, but he _would_ consider himself fairly sensitive to Byleth’s needs. Generally, he had no qualms about smoothing a thumb across his lover’s hand, and kissing Byleth stupid was arguably one of his favorite pastimes.

However, Seteth was attempting to get actual _work_ done. Saints knew that very few others seemed to share that priority.

Byleth normally did, but with the way he was pouting (if that was what you could call the slight furrow of his brow and his downturned, pouting lips; Seteth certainly did) and practically trying to crawl into his lap, it was clear that he was _not_ in a productive mood today.

After the third time that Byleth tried simply crashing onto him, only to miss and slam into the arm of his chair with a pained grunt, Seteth decided he had had enough.

“Why, if I may ask, are you behaving like such a brat?” he asked, arching one brow in the way he had once heard Hilda describe as “condescending chic”. He didn’t know what that meant, necessarily, but he figured it was enough of a good thing to do around his lover.

Byleth mumbled something that sounded like _more toes, please_ , and Seteth resolved to stop spending time around the Golden Deer and maybe also get them some help, effective immediately.

“What?”

Byleth flicked his gaze up through his lashes, and Goddess above, whoever had taught him that move was in for the scolding of a lifetime. He was already unfairly handsome even without maneuvers designed specifically to pluck Seteth apart one heartstring at a time. “I’m lonely.”

Unhelpful as it undoubtedly was, Seteth decided on a childish course as well. “I’m right here, you know. You could even bring in your own work, and we could do it together.”

On the surface, that seemed like a rather reasonable request, but they were both carefully dancing around what Byleth had really meant, and even if it was immature, Seteth was banking on his lover being too reticent to push the issue. Even with that hard gaze of his, Byleth still found it hard to speak freely about his wants; any other time, Seteth would have been happy to help him out, but he was pretty certain Rhea would smite him if he didn’t give his report on their careful investigation to her within the next few hours.

Of course, like most things associated with the younger, Byleth was ready to surprise him.

Feeling a warm weight on his thigh, he nearly jumped out of his skin as he naturally looked down, only to meet the nearly inscrutable gaze of the man he loved most. Byleth's lips were quirked up into a wry, barely-there smile, and Seteth found himself having to tamp down the urge to give in and indulge him.

"That," he said, the words slightly marred by the sudden gritting of his teeth. "Is not playing fair."

Byleth shrugged, his smile growing the tiniest bit. His hand inched upward, but his gaze was careful to stay on Seteth's face, watching for any signs of discontent.

And that was the root of the problem, wasn't it? Seteth _wasn't_ discontented by this turn of events, try as he might to claim otherwise. Byleth, little sneak that he was, knew that better than anyone.

"I'm lonely," Byleth repeated, and there were a lot of wicked things Seteth wanted to do with that look in his eyes, silence sparked to riotous sound.

So he did.

Meticulously, he moved his writing instruments to the side, half because that was who he was and half to appreciate the needy sounds Byleth made whenever Seteth took too long to give him what he wanted. Spoiled thing that he was, he expected the world to operate on his schedule, in time with the frenetic energy he so often kept bottled up, unsure of how to release it.

Seteth took a petty sort of pleasure in denying him for as long as he could before he inevitably gave in.

"Hurry up," Byleth growled, rising to meet him, and _well_ , that was new, wasn't it? Seteth could feel the flush that crawled across his skin in a reddening march, deepening as his partner continued. "I've been so patient, waiting for you."

The laugh that had been crawling up his throat at that died at the insistent press of the hard lines of Byleth's body against his own. Seteth himself was by no means soft, but even months later, it was clear how well the mercenary training regimen Byleth still used suited him.

Byleth mouthed along Seteth's neck, hungrier than he had ever shown before, and _Seiros_ (not Seiros, don't think about her _now_ ), this new surrender felt good.

Good enough to not mind the frankly embarrassing blush that he was positive now extended to his chest.

Byleth was clearly making it his mission to check, nimble fingers undoing each of his many buttons with the greatest of ease.

"Did you even lock the door?" he hissed, mostly to assuage the lingering vestiges of his desire for control.

"I'm not a complete idiot. Now hush and strip."

If Seteth audibly gulped, then that was his own business, and if it was ever brought up, he would figure out a way to sue for slander. Fortunately, Byleth was too preoccupied with shucking his own clothes to catalog anything incriminating.

Then Byleth was bending him over the desk, he was pretty sure he was on _fire_ at this point, and the younger of the two was beginning to tease him open so expertly that Seteth found himself wondering what he got up to in his spare time (and then promptly wanted to die).

Whatever the oil was that Byleth was using, it was so fragrant that he was almost certain it hadn't come from the monastery. Where exactly it had come from was a mystery for another time, when he was physically capable of using words again.

Byleth eased another finger in, and Seteth couldn't stop the low groan that echoed out of him like a living thing. Even without being able to see him, he knew that Byleth was wearing that mean little grin he only got when he had successfully teased the older man. Saints help him, but that set a fire in him.

"Paying attention?" Byleth asked, punctuating his question with a particularly vicious twist.

"Absolutely," Seteth managed to croak out.

"Good." Without warning, Byleth made all signs of his presence behind him vanish, and again, Seteth cried out, desperately stifling the noise against his arm and genuinely considering the personal cost of begging for some sort of relief. Byleth had always taken pleasure in being a petulant bastard, but this new manifestation was almost too much to bear.

"If you don't get yourself back-"

And then Byleth was slamming home, vindictive and petty and the man Seteth loved, and they were both trembling from so much want that Seteth couldn't quite be sure where the line between the two of them was drawn.

" _Fuck_ ," he gritted out, red-faced embarrassment melting into more fuel for the fire.

Byleth tutted, but his hips stuttered at that, and Seteth had to choke down another groan. The rolls of his lover's hips came faster and faster, and he was helpless to do anything but ride the waves of him until they both reached climax.

Later, they were mostly dressed again, but still flushed and shiny with sweat. Byleth was perched on his lap like it was his rightful throne as he settled in to finish the last of his report, and for a moment, they were blissfully suspended in time.

A knock sounded at the door, sharp and irritable, and the bubble was burst.

"Seteth, while I usually appreciate hearing the pleasured sounds of a man, I like to be the one making them happen," Manuela called through the wood. "Keep it to yourself next time, would you?"

Byleth choked on a laugh, and Goddess, Seteth was going to kill them both.

Just as soon as he could face the world again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter! @kingblaiddyd


End file.
